The present invention generally relates to a weapon sighting assembly and, more particularly, to a rear sight for a weapon, such as a rifle, pistol, machine gun and the like.
A typical sighting assembly for such a weapon, generally referred to as a gun, consists of a front sight and a rear sight. The front sight is typically blade-like, often in the shape of a small diameter cylinder which is sometimes tapered so that its top is of minimal diameter. The height of the top is adjustable for ranging purposes. The rear sight is typically in the shape of a block with a V-shaped or U-shaped groove. The gun user uses these sights by aligning the top of the front sight with the top of the groove and centered therein. The rear sight is slidable to the right or left for course alignment.
In the prior art an advanced type slidable rear sight consists of a substantial number of parts which need be machined precisely, thus increasing its cost.